lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread's Crumbs
You may be looking for the series itself. ''Bread's Crumbs ''is a short film directed, produced and written by Ryan Bowman, and edited by Scott Pincus. David Matz stars as Bread Nelson, a villain who seeks an artifact known as "The Crumbs". A cunning treasure hunter, Captain Jumpa, gathers his associates - The Clan - to take back the precious item. However, the relic turns out to be something entirely different. The film was planned out at the last second, and not only stars Gabe Sagherian, Russell Parkinson and Scott Pincus, but also serves as the film debut of Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo and Eric Gorbaty. It was released on June 19, 2014. In the last week of school, Ryan Bowman proposed the idea of making a short film in-between the cast's final exams. Ryan wrote the script after completing one of his finals, and the film was shot over the span of two days before being edited and released a week later. Bread's Crumbs sparked the creation of eight spin-offs, which were released from 2014 to 2017; it received a sequel in June 2015, a second sequel in June 2016, and a third sequel in August 2017. A prequel, Kaine West: No Salvation, was released in September 2019, and a fourth and final sequel is due for release in summer 2020. Plot The film opens with an empty Sun Chips bag that supposedly contains The Crumbs, an ancient artifact located in the Tomb of the Bacchus. Suddenly, an assailant rushes by and steals the bag before running off. As we later learn, the bag contains a fake version of the artifact to hide the real artifact's location. Later, three treasure hunters; Captain Jumpa, Colonel Crunch and Glen Tennis walk towards the tomb and discover "The Crumbs" is missing. Desperate, Jumpa orders Glen to get the other hunters. Suddenly, the unknown assailant, now revealed to be Bread Nelson, emerges with "The Crumbs", intending to steal it. Glen reaches the rest of the party; Flynt Coal, John Bacchus and Vin Diesel, and they run back to meet Jumpa and Crunch. As they arrive, they're stopped by Nelson. Bacchus, who knows that the tomb is his ancestors', defiantly continues at the protest of the others, but is struck down by Nelson. Colonel Crunch runs over to help Bacchus, but is also struck down by Nelson. Captain Jumpa orders the group to attack, before temporarily halting the battle in order to get everyone to try on new clothes (which even Nelson and Bacchus do). They later resume the battle, as Corporal Crunch, who had been guarding the tomb entrance, arrives and is struckdown by Nelson. In the ensuing battle, Flynt and Vin are struck down by Nelson, before Glen suffocates Nelson until he passes out. Glen retrieves "The Crumbs" from Nelson, but collapses due to its poisonous energies, so he hands it to Jumpa. Jumpa places it in the tomb's sarcophagus, destroying it, and his team members regain their strength. Before the credits roll, Colonel Crunch reveals that Corporal Crunch is his clone, and Nelson proclaims; "That would be correct". Cast *Ryan Bowman as Captain Jumpa, the man responsible for leading the excavation of the tomb of the Bacchus and recovery of Bread's Crumbs, who is also a revered enemy of Bread Nelson. Jumpa plans the trip and attempts to ensure that the tomb is secure, although Nelson is able to sneak inside and steal The Crumbs before the group can arrive. Jumpa later leads the attack on Nelson, but most of his group is weakened before Nelson is finally brought down. Jumpa later uses the power of Bread's Crumbs in order to revive everyone, including Nelson, presumably destroying the artifact in the process. *David M as Bread Nelson, an aggressive thief who wishes to steal The Crumbs in order to harness the power of the artifact and redeem his family name. As he believes that the artifact was forged in his family name, and that the Bacchus bloodline has forsaken him, he uses a duplicate version of the artifact to try and kill anyone who opposes him, although he is later overpowered and defeated by Glen. *Gabe Sagherian as John Bacchus, the last heir to the Bacchus bloodline, also a member of the secondary team, who has joined the excavation in order to learn more about his ancestors' history. John is highly defiant, and that eventually leads to his defeat at the hands of Nelson. However, because of his actions, the rest of the team was able to stop Nelson and harness the power of the artifact. *Russell Parkinson as Colonel Crunch, Captain Jumpa's right hand man, who joins him and Glen on the primary team during the excavation and treasure hunt. Colonel Crunch attacks Nelson in an attempt to retrieve The Crumbs, but Nelson is able to overpower Crunch. *LordStarscream100 as Glen Tennis, a friend of Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch, who joins them on the primary hunting team. Glen is responsible for organizing the two teams, and also defeats Nelson. Following this, Glen is weakened by the fake artifact's energies, but is rejuvenated by Jumpa. *Austin Brinser as Flynt Coal, one of the secondary team's treasure hunters. Flynt is the brains of the group, who is able to determine the loss of Bread's Crumbs before they even arrive. Despite being a strong and cunning fighter, Flynt is later defeated by Nelson, but is rejuvenated after Jumpa destroys the fake artifact. *Chris Lombardo as Vin Diesel, one of the secondary team's treasure hunters, as well as Flynt's best friend. He is a loyal ally of Captain Jumpa and is later defeated by Nelson, but is rejuvenated after Jumpa destroys the fake artifact. *Eric Gorbaty as Corporal Crunch, Colonel Crunch's clone and a secondary team treasure hunter, who was assigned to guard the tomb's entrance; he is defeated by Nelson shortly after his arrival. Production Bread's Crumbs, unlike most of Scott's films, began filming the day of the idea's composition; June 13, 2014. On that day, Ryan Bowman, the film's creator, noticed that Scott had brought his camera to school, and came up with the idea to film a movie at the school during their last days there. "We'll just wing it" he proclaimed, and he wrote out the plot and script for the movie after his first final had ended. Immediately afterword, he gathered Scott and the other cast members, who traveled to the school's track in order to film away from others. Without much preparation time, a bag of Sun Chips was used to represent The Crumbs. However, filming ran fairly swiftly as the first half of the movie was shot. Russell Parkinson was not available for most of the second day of filming, hence Eric G's appearance, but finally arrived in time to be in the film's final scene. Shooting was wrapped up on June 14. Scott later edited and modified the footage, adding in his own comedic moments. It was released on June 19, 2014. Sequels See Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption On July 16, 2014, Scott confirmed that a sequel to Bread's Crumbs would be made, and would likely be released around the same time as the first film the following year. Two spin-off films, The Biggest Fish of Them All and Alias Odium ''were released in August 2014, and a third and final one, ''Tea-Eee, was released in October 2014. The sequel was released in June 2015. A second sequel was released in June 2016, and a third and final sequel was released in August 2017. Errors *Jumpa remarks that "they're looking for Bread's Crumbs", though they already know it's in the Tomb of the Bacchus. As it turns out however, the artifact in the tomb was one of the Fake Crumbs. TriviaCategory:2014 StorylineCategory:Short FilmsCategory:Bread's Crumbs *Flynt's first line in the film is "It was stolen by a scrub, wasn't it?" The third film was later titled Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. *The entire film's soundtrack was from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, except for the end credits music and the piece "I Promise". * Much of the film's dialogue has become running jokes amongst the cast members - the most prominent ones being those spoken by Bread Nelson, including "That would be correct", "You don't have to do anything", and his final line, "Nooooo!!!". * With over 3000 views, the film is the second highest-viewed LordStarscream100 short film, ranking 2000 views ahead of An Aspiration to Excel and 2500 views ahead of the third-highest viewed short film, How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. * Due to the fact that his glasses turn dark in sunlight, Austin Brinser's eyes are never actually seen in the film. Category:Films Category:2014 Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series